User talk:Kingofgameshows800/Archives/Quizmaster1995
For your information I am not editing for the badges. I am editing certain pages because they would look better that way and make more sense. So don't make any accusations please. Quizmaster1995 (talk) 22:06, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I don't even know who Brandon Deevers is. Quizmaster1995 (talk) 22:08, September 16, 2017 (UTC) His user name is: BDE1982.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:44, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I saw some photos of game show logos you added on British Game Shows Wiki almost a year ago. I have added a few myself just now. Could you go back and add some more with me? Quizmaster1995 (talk) 00:45, September 20, 2017 (UTC) I'll try.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:52, September 20, 2017 (UTC) I was trying to upload "Lucky Numbers" to the mini games area of "High Rollers". I do apologize for the mess to the "High Rollers" page. Why aren't you putting the missing images on the British Game Show Wiki? I saw you put at least one image on this wiki, so why aren't you adding images to the British Game Show Wiki? I mean, I added some video links a while ago.Quizmaster1995 (talk) 17:30, October 21, 2017 (UTC) I haven't found the time--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 18:09, October 21, 2017 (UTC) I think you forgot about at least two pages on the British Game Show Wiki. Runway doesn't have any images, and Winner Takes All might need some more. If you could add some more images to those page, I will be satisfied.Quizmaster1995 (talk) 16:44, October 24, 2017 (UTC) I noticed that on the British Game Show Wiki, that a lot of images from The Krypton Factor and Countdown are missing. Do you think you can add some of them to the wiki?Quizmaster1995 (talk) 22:24, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Some of the images on the British Game Show Wiki have no actual title. I put them there, but I didn't give them an acutal title. Do you think you could replace your own copies of those images with real titles?Quizmaster1995 (talk) 20:35, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know what this means?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 21:03, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Remember the images of Bullseye you put up? They were copies of images that I put up. These images didn't have actual titles. But you copied them and gave them titles yourself.Quizmaster1995 (talk) 21:46, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :1. That's because they had black bars or were crooked. 2. BINGO!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:06, December 9, 2017 (UTC) I don't know for sure, but is Hollywood Showdown considered a revival of Jackpot? Quizmaster1995 (talk) 20:16, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :Neither do I.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 20:26, January 4, 2018 (UTC) When Winner Take All was a radio show, did it air daily or weekly? Quizmaster1995 (talk) 16:08, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Please answer my question.Quizmaster1995 (talk) 19:39, January 21, 2018 (UTC) I don't know--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 20:40, January 21, 2018 (UTC)